


For the Love of Eros

by PoynterJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Sex, Eros - Freeform, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Gay Sex, God Victor Nikiforov, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love, Victuri, Vikturi, i will be adding tags as the story progresses, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: Living as a lonely, lowly pig farmer, Yuri spends each day like a normal peasant, living a happy life but barely making enough money to live on.  From Mt Olympus, he is watched by another and in his blood courses a need to help him.  He is Victor, God of Eros, one of the many Gods that feels the need to intervene in mortals' daily lives.  However, when Victor's arrow misses and Yuri is unaffected by the influence of his Love, Victor's power becomes void, gone, sapped from his body periodically.  Only until he can make Yuri fall in love with a person the mortal way will his powers return, but without his God-like powers will that ever be possible with a someone like Yuri?





	1. Of Gods and Mortals

**Author's Note:**

> As this is an ongoing story I will be adding tags, so please bear with me.  
> The story will continue to be 18+ and will contain scenes of a sexual nature.

In an idyllic countryside, adorned with vast, lush grasses and fertile soils, skirted by a wide river, there once lived a humble pig farmer. He lived alone in a small, thatched roof, stone cottage near the base of the mountains, a distance away from the capital of the land and civilisation. Though it was a long and arduous journey to the nearest town to sell his wares, here nature and food was plentiful and he was comfortable. Each day he would tend to his pigs and other creatures, his crops and his land happily, conversing with the beasts as though they were real people, eating fresh fruit and vegetables almost all year round and able to bask in the sun when all of his work had been done. Yes, he lived a fairly basic, simple life but Yuri Katsuki could not have asked for a happier one.

One particular morning, when the sun had not yet risen, Yuri found himself up in the heights of the trees in a small orchard that lay to the west of his abode. He was plucking fruit from the branches and had just finished filling three large wicker baskets full of plump and juicy, fresh figs, almost ripe for eating. Today was the day of the month that he would go to market to sell his wares. The money he earned from the minimal crops that he sold would go towards substantial food that he was not able to produce on his farm and feed for his animals. Enough provisions to keep him going for the next month ahead of him. It was not long before he had loaded the fruit and vegetables that he had so carefully harvested and two of his finest pigs, Katsu and Don, into the rickety wooden cart that he used to travel lengthy distances. The morning was still dark when he set off on the dirt road, his cart trundling behind him as his horse pulled them along. 

It was like this every month; he would go to the nearest town, which was an hour or so away by horse, and set up in the market place with his goods for people to purchase. The people of the village were definitely aware of Yuri, the timid boy always seemingly bringing some of the best produce from around, many people having tried to befriend him, though he was never one to reciprocate and socialise. Yuri was in fact quite a shy man, nervous around most people but still he appeared once a month with his wares and never disappointed. Yuri, himself, believed that he had no friends to call his own but there were always two who greeted him fondly whenever he arrived at the marketplace, one of which was a very beautiful girl of whom he could never pluck up the courage to utter more than a few words to.

The sun had just begun to breach the horizon when he neared the outskirts of the town, breathing a sigh of relief at the faint sounds coming from the various inhabitants of the area beginning their day. He did not mind the journey but sometimes it became a little tedious towards the end, especially if he had not had much sleep the previous night. Yuri struggled to sleep some nights, lying awake, thinking. Other than his beasts, he was alone and had no company so he had plenty of time to think of things, good and bad in his spare time. He thought of how blessed he was to live in such a perfect location. How the Gods of Olympus had blessed him with fertile lands, good weather and perfect health. But then, he thought, how the Gods did not bless him with companions, how they did not bless him with looks nor prestige. He longed for someone to talk to when the nights were long and cold and the Gods simply would not present him with that opportunity. If only he had the courage, he thought, to talk to people perhaps he would not be in such a predicament. He wanted nothing more than to make friends and though he was happy on his farm, alone, he sometimes wished for it to be different. He wished that he could talk better with the pretty girl at the market who always went out of her way to talk to him. She was beautiful, kind and Yuri was very fond of her. He wanted to tell her how he felt and wanted to begin courting her like many men his age. He took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. Today he would confess. No longer did he want to return to his hut alone. No longer did he want to eat his meals alone. No longer did he want to live alone. He would ask her today if she wanted partake in lunch and see where it went from there and perhaps after-

"Yu-ri~" A voice resonated throughout his body and he turned abruptly, his cart stopping in the middle of the market. "Hey Yuri!" Chestnut hair flowed behind the girl who was calling his name, her brown eyes sparkling in the morning sun.

"Y-Yuko! G-Good morning." As per usual, he was unable to form a sentence like a normal human being. He cursed himself as he jumped down from the cart, grabbing his horse by the reigns. "H-How are you this morning?" Averting his gaze he could feel a hot flush appearing, hearing the woman before him titter.

"Yuri, I'm wonderful! I have such great news! There's something I must tell you!" She clasped her hands together and beamed, her dainty eyelashes fluttering as she half bounced on the spot.

"Ah, as a matter of fact, there's something I must tell you also..." His words trailed off, his nerves getting the better of him. Would he truly be able to confess?

"Oh, tell me!" Yuri walked his horse and cart to his usual spot, Yuko following him as they spoke.

Yuri was quiet for a moment as he began to unload his wares, a small tussle with Katsu preventing him from continuing his conversation for a few moments. Once the two pigs were securely tied to the side of his cart, Yuri gazed up at Yuko and bit his lip, shaking a little.

"Well, the thing is I- Well, I really wanted to ask you if perhaps today if it's not too much trouble, if you-" The next few words were choked from him, a thump to the back winding his small frame slightly.

"G'morning Katsuki! Was Yuko just telling you the good news? It's great right? I'm such a lucky man." Standing beside him was a burly looking man, the other of the two who always greet him kindly whenever he came to town.

"N-No, I was just uhm..." He trailed off, every inch of nerve that he had left in his body gone now that the other man had appeared.

"I haven't told him yet, Takeshi." Turning to Yuri, she beamed once more and grinned from ear to ear. "Takeshi asked me to marry him and I said yes! I will be Mrs Nishigori in two months time!" She clapped excitedly and smiled. "And that's not all!" She exclaimed, leaning into the bigger man's side. "We're going to be parents as well, how wonderful is that!?"

Yuri's eyes widened, his chest seizing at the words that left the girl's mouth. As Takeshi slipped his arm around Yuko's shoulder, Yuri felt a part of him slipping from his body. The only person he had ever truly come to care for, the only one he had ever harboured feelings for, had been cruelly snatched from him right before his very eyes. Not only was she to be married but she was going to bear this man's child. His heart ached and it pained him not to be able to outwardly show it.

"A-Ah, congratulations on both accounts. I'm so... So very happy for the two of you." Yuri smiled pleasantly, his face saying one thing but his heart another. Deep inside he was slowly withering away. The last ounce of courage he had, gone, like a candle extinguished in the wind.

"What was it you were wanting to say?" Yuko stood there, blinking, still with a smile on her face.

"Oh I," Yuri mumbled, glancing away to his boxes of fruit. "I have more of the figs that you liked last time. That's all." Yuri smiled once more and turned away.

"Oh, wonderful! I'll take a couple of baskets of them! Well," Yuko turned to leave, Takeshi placing his hand on her shoulder. "We must finish setting up our stall too. Come see us at lunch!" And before Yuri could reply, they were already on their way back across the plaza, arms linked, gazing lovingly at one another. Yuri could not help but stare after the two helplessly, his heart feeling heavier each second that passed by.

"Oh dear, it's such a shame when they don't love you back, isn't it?" Yuri shrieked, jumping back and knocking one of the baskets of peaches he had set out, fell to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Looking up his gaze befell a man so beautiful, with pearly white skin so smooth and glistening silver hair that fell way below his waist. So beautiful that for one moment Yuri almost mistook him for a God. Upon his back rest a golden quiver filled with silver arrows, each tipped with bronze feathers and over his shoulder a simple wooden bow. Was he a hunter, perhaps? He was dressed in a long, flowing, pale lilac tunic - certainly not what a hunter would wear.

"W-When did you-H-How did you?" Smiling at Yuri, the Adonis before him reached out his hand and leant forward to pick up the bedazzled boy who was still on the floor, surrounded by peaches.

"Ahh, life's wonders are a mystery. Just as I prefer to remain." He winked, placing a finger to his lips before chuckling. "Your feelings, however, are not so much of a mystery. I feel your heavy heart and it hurts me so."

"Wh-Who are you? How do you know about what I feel?" Smirking, the man cocked his head, shifting on his sandal-clad feet, the arrows in his quiver clicking together as he moved.

"Oh, you can call me Victor, and I just know." He remained still, a mischievous look still firmly on his face. 

Little did Yuri know that the man that stood aside him was indeed that of which he had surmised. Victor was indeed a God and perhaps one of the more playful of them. He was God of Eros, God of love. It was his job to peer deep into the hearts of those who longed and those who loved. Those who were lacking and those who were lustful. Victor had been particularly drawn to Yuri, his lack of love and lust something that saddened him deeply. His attempts at inciting love a failure at best. Victor took pity on Yuri and wanted nothing more than to help him. Yes, 'helping him', was what he liked to call it however others would perhaps call it meddling in matters that should not be meddled in.

"Well, excuse me Victor. I'm rather busy and I need to get set up, if you don't mind. I just want to forget about everything, so..." Tutting, Victor shook his head and sighed.

"This will not do. Oh well, it was nice meeting you, Yuri." Turning around, Yuri frowned.

"How did you know my-" But he stood talking to an empty cart, the one who once stood there now gone. "Oh..?" Looking around, he searched for the beautiful individual who had just been there mere moments previous, but he was nowhere to be found.

Sitting cross-legged atop the house just behind Yuri, Victor grinned, fingering one of the arrows in his quiver before slipping it out slowly and smoothly. Whipping the bow from around his neck he hooked the rod into place and took aim at Yuri, one eye closed. "I think it's time you had a little fun, Yuri."

"Eros, you don't want to do that." A cool chill slithered across Victor's skin as he pulled the bowstring taut and he frowned.

"Oh, Georgi, what a pleasant surprise." A dark, cold mist had appeared, swirling around Victor's ankles, pooling up to his waist. "What brings Past here? You know I can't seduce your past loves for you."

Grunting in disgust, he frowned. "I've been speaking to Guang Hong and he says he foresees you doing something stupid." Rolling his eyes, Victor stood from where he was sat, the darkness getting a little too depressing for his liking.

"He's Future, of course he sees me doing something. It's not stupid, I'm just having fun. Now let me have my fun and be off. I'm quite busy you know." A snap to his left and a warmer cloud began to ooze amongst the darkness, the purple and orange mixing to make a rather fantastical colour. "Hello Leo." Victor was getting more and more irate by the second.

"Hello Victor, you should think about the repercussions of what will happen if you do what you're going to do. Future has told me and you should reconsider." Pulling the bow taut once more, Victor growled.

"Let me do my job. Do you not have someone else to bother?" Chuckling in unison, both Past and Present Fates looked at one another.

"Currently it's your turn." Raising an eyebrow, Victor shook his head.

"Whatever." And in a single breath he released the bow he had pointed at the brunette below, Yuri turning to smile at the first customer who walked his way, unaware of the chaos coming directly towards his face.

It happened in a mere second, the arrow left Victor's fingertips, sailing through the air towards Yuri and with millimetres to spare, a flash of pink smoke appeared, the mortals wandering about their daily lives unaffected by the goings on of the Gods, their being invisible to the mortal eye. The arrow that had been aimed at Yuri was heading straight back towards Victor, a small, brown haired boy stood in between the weapon and its target, a smile on his boyish face.

"Hello, Victor." Grabbing the arrow as it narrowly scraped past his face, leaving a small cut on his upper cheek, Victor watched as he floated back up to the seething God, still smiling pleasantly. "It seems you missed your target. I did foresee this happening. You know not to meddle in what fate has already decided. The girl is betrothed and they are meant to be, surely you know this, what with your position. Why would you try to change fate when you know that it is not in your power."

"Well, I thought that perhaps it would be a little fun to give the boy some-" Shaking his head, the brunette tut.

"You know the rules Victor." Raising his hand, he brought it down swiftly and sharply, an orb appearing in front of him. Pressing his finger to the orb, the small, golden light that glowed brightly turned to a pale, silver colour and in turn, causing Victor to fall to his knees.

"N-No... Guang Hong, you know I didn't-" Pressing a finger to his lips, he continued to smile, the same smile he'd retained the entire time he had been there.

"The penalty for interfering in another God's work, you are stripped of your powers until you are able to remember truly what it is to be Eros: God of Love. When you once again find your centre, your powers will be restored. Until then you will be without power, like that of a mortal."

"I am a God, you can't do this to me! I demand that you return them at once!" Victor pleaded, angry yet desperate. He had caused trouble in the past but never before had he done something this reckless.

"Know what it is to be a true God of love, Eros, then your powers shall return."

"I told you that it was a bad idea Victor." Georgi frowned, standing next to Guang Hong, as did Leo on his adjacent side.

Victor shakily pounded the tiles of the roof and whimpered, his powers gone leaving him feeling weak and somewhat vulnerable. Looking up at the three Fates that towered above him, their auras mixing together to create an intoxicating light show, slowly surrounded Victor who attempted to rise but failed to do so, the heavy atmosphere weighing him down. Before he knew it he was back on the ground, his legs wobbling as he leant up against the nearest thing for support; Yuri Katsuki's cart. What was he to do now that he had no purpose in life? Where was he to go, now that he had nowhere to go?

"Excuse me, are you alright?" His memory of Victor was all but gone, meetings with Gods always a silly little daydream or nothing more than a blink of an eye.

His eyes widened and he smiled. Of course, Yuri Katsuki was the answer he was looking for. He just needed to find love for this helpless soul and all would be well again. How difficult could it be to make someone fall in love with another the mortal way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! [victuri-onice.tumblr](http://www.victuri-onice.tumblr.com) here~  
> This story is based on [THIS](http://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/post/155876251419/based-on-when-yuri-said-victor-seemed-like-a-god) beautiful piece of Yuri!!! on Ice artwork by Crimson-Chains (Please go check out her work, it's beautiful). Thank you for giving me inspiration to write~  
> As always, I encourage feedback, whether it be Comments, Kudos or Shares.  
> Even if you don't like, I'd like to know why and how I can improve ^_^


	2. Demi God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With nothing but his bow and arrows and the clothes on his back and with nowhere to go, Victor turns to the source of his predicament, Yuri for answers._   
>  _Will bringing himself closer to Yuri be the remedy to the loss of his powers or will it just set a course to further his problems?_

**Demi God**  
Victor smiled at Yuri, his hand still clasped firmly on the side of the wooden cart as he attempted to hold his balance. 'For the love Zeus,' he thought, 'why do mortals have such weak bodies?'

"Hey, are you drunk?" Yuri cocked his head, a little worried at the strange looking man leaning up against his cart, yet intrigued by his outward appearance. He had the feeling somewhere deep down that he had seen this man before but no, he was sure he would have noticed someone who looked as beautiful as he if he had laid eyes upon him before.

"Ahaha, I'm not drunk, m-my legs they're just," he glanced down at his legs to find that they were no longer as unstable as before and could just about support his body. "They're fine. I'm just not feeling so great right now."

Yuri was still very unsure of the man, everything about him so very strange. Everything about him from his hair colour to his clothing, nothing was the same as the people of his land. His clothing was very extravagant much like those of royalty. His silvery hair reached his waist, unheard of for a man in these times and he bore a beautiful toga, laced with colours he had not even seen before. He glanced down at his own clothing, a rather plain looking chiton, and then back up at the man before him, taking in his being. This was most definitely peculiar.

"Forgive me for being rude but you're not from around here, are you?" Yuri cocked his head, still looking the taller man up and down. "Were you in a fight? You have a mark on your face that is bleeding a little."

"That, sir, I am not!" Victor grinned happily letting go of the cart, only to return his grip as he felt his body weight dragging him down. He whimpered and frowned, returning to his cheery self within moments as not to let Yuri witness his frustration, though Yuri was not stupid and was certainly not fooled. "And I was certainly not in a fight. Our kind do not fight." Raising his hand to his face he brought it back to find a smudge of blood upon his fingers. The cut was more than likely from where the arrow had grazed him. He reminded himself that he would do everything in his power to get Guang Hong back for marking his beautiful face like this.

"Your kind? You're very strange Mister." Yuri's brow creased as he listened to the stranger speak his unusual words. "Uhm, please, take a seat next on this box." Snapping out of his anger-filled daydream, he found that Yuri was pointing at a wooden crate that was just behind his wares. "I have to finish selling my things but you can sit with me. I'll get you something to eat so that you can get your strength back." Yuri smiled briefly before turning away and Victor clutched his chest. What was this feeling? He could not pause to deliberate as Yuri brought him from his thoughts once more. "Here, please eat some of these. They're really good, I promise." Yuri dropped a cupped handful of figs into Victor's hands and the sharp, shooting pain resounded in his breast once more, his vision blurring slightly as his eyes watered. This feeling was not something he could remember experiencing before and he was not sure if he liked it. He would have to make Yuri fall in love with someone fast if this was how he was going to feel constantly.

Victor fondled the fruit, squeezing the soft figs until they burst before pressing the flesh to his lips and taking a bite, his eyes fluttering closed as the sweet, honey-like juices flowed into his mouth. These really were very delicious. 'Yurio has really outdone himself with the crops this year,' Victor thought to himself about the harvest God as he chewed at the seeds of the fruit, taking another big bite before swallowing it down. It was true, though, this really was one of the most delicious fruits he had eaten in a long time - years perhaps. He licked his lips, sucking the remnants from his finger, jumping as a crash from aside him brought him to his senses and he glanced down at a flustered looking Yuri, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Is everything okay?" Victor raised his eyebrow, confused somewhat as the boy's mishap. "Here, let me help you."

"N-No, I'm fine, you just continue... Ea-Eating..." Yuri scuttled about, collecting the apples that were rolling around the floor, glancing back up briefly. "Uhm, you have fig juice on your chin." Yuri muttered before turning and dropping the fruit back into the box that they were previously contained within.

Victor frowned and wiped his chin with the back of his hand, swinging his legs playfully against the box he was sat upon. He watched silently for most of the day as Yuri scuttled about, handing over his wares in exchange for money and even witnessed a painful goodbye between him and the two pigs that he had brought along with him. The sun was high in the sky now and Yuri had seemingly sold the majority of his goods compared to everyone else. It seemed to Victor that Yuri was actually quite a popular salesperson so it confused him somewhat that he was not particularly good with really talking to people.

The pair had exchanged words throughout the day but Yuri did not know much about the stranger with whom he had shared his day with. He had been far too busy doing business with others to really start a proper conversation, however with business coming to a close, he probed a little.

"So tell me, Victor, where exactly is it that you come from? Your clothes are fascinating, the material looks very rich." Nodding, Victor bit his lip. He could not really tell Yuri exactly where he came from but he could bend the truth slightly, he thought.

"I come from a paradise of which the likes you've never seen before. The scenery is beautiful and food is plentiful and worries are all but naught. If you do your job well, that is. I have never had to worry about anything in my life, so being here is a little peculiar for me." Yuri was curious. What kind of job would provide such benefits? He was obviously a well kept man and was definitely not someone who looked as though they struggled at all in life.

"So why is it that you came to this town today? I'm sure that there is not much for you here, right?" Cocking his head, Yuri inquired inquisitively. 

"Oh, well that's the thing, I'm not entirely sure what it is that I should do." He pressed his finger to his mouth and sighed. "I made a mistake in my job. Just a stupid little mistake really, and I have basically been thrown out with nowhere to go." He sighed again, blinking up at Yuri.

Yuri paused, a basket in his arms and found himself sighing at the long haired man. He seemed so sad and Yuri felt his heart ache a little. He cared too much about others and the story that Victor was relaying to him, touching the soft spot inside of him.

"Are you unable to travel back to where you live? What kind of place would just leave a person alone and defenceless?" Victor pouted and tapped his quiver.

"I have all but the clothes I wear and the bow on my back to my name. I have no money nor anywhere to go and I'm afraid I'll never be able to go back." Victor knew fine well that he'd be able to return eventually but that would only be when he had made Yuri fall in love with someone or when Yuri passed to the underworld. Both of which could possibly take a very long time.

Yuri's heart sank as many things entered his mind. He knew what he was thinking and shook himself from his thoughts. His moral side was telling him to help the man but the other half of him worried that this was all but a trick. Yuri had fallen for many tricks in the past. He'd been cheated, lied to and as a result lost a lot of money and possessions. He was very difficult to convince now, however he could sense that Victor was telling the truth. Well, he _hoped_ Victor was telling the truth.

"Victor, there are many people in this town who would take advantage of the fact that you have no money and no place to go. People so dark that I would hate to imagine what they would do to you." Victor stood up, his strength now at the peak of his mortality and he brushed himself down.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know. Anyways, thank you for your kindness and providing me with your company for the day. Your fruit was definitely the nicest I've had in a very long time and I can honestly say I am still content from eating, even all those hours ago. It's as though the God's themselves blessed your cultivation." Smiling, Yuri rubbed his fingers together nervously.

"What can I say? The Gods have been very kind to me. They have blessed me with everything that I could possibly hope and wish for. I have been very lucky in my life." Victor cocked his head, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Oh, they have? Luck must be shining upon you for you to have everything in life. Though, forgive me if I'm mistaken, but this very morning were you not rejected by the girl of which you harbour a desire for?" Yuri's eyes widened, the shock on his face obvious. With no memory of seeing Victor as a God this morning, he was utterly gobsmacked that the man was aware of this.

"I-Well... I guess the Gods blessed me with everything else in place of that." Smiling, Victor placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder, causing Yuri to look up, directly at him, the silvery-haired man's eyes sparkling a deep aquamarine. "It's okay, I accepted my fate a long time ago. I have everything else so who am I to complain?"

"Yuri, know you not of the legend of Zeus? That he feared what was once four legged, four armed creatures that were once humans. He feared them so greatly. He feared that they would take his power and dethrone him so he used his power and might to split them in half, so that they walked the land with two arms and two legs. Yuri these creatures, when brought together would become one again, soulmates if you wish. Every person on this earth has their other half, so do not think that you are alone." Smiling, Victor's fingers lingered on the cloth of Yuri's garments for a moment before he dropped his hand. "Somewhere, out there beneath the blinding light of the sun and the pale moonlight, there is your other half waiting, longing to become one with you. I'm sure that one day you will find that someone. No, I'm positive you will find them. That's what the Gods are there for, no?"

Yuri was sure that his fate had already been decided but Victor's words comfort him somewhat. It was funny how this stranger was able to ease his woes in a mere speech more-so than any of his internal monologuing had done in a lifetime. He fidget more with his fingers before glancing back up to Victor.

"Thank you Victor, I really appreciate you saying that." Smiling, Victor took a step forward and ruffled Yuri's hair.

"It seems that it's not just a significant other that you lack in your life Yuri. You don't have anyone else, do you?" He was taken aback at how much Victor knew about him, how he was reading him like an open book. "No one to talk to when you're feeling down. No one to tell you that everything will be okay."

"I..." Blinking, Yuri was rendered speechless. He was being laid out bare and had nothing to come back at Victor with. "I'm happy alone. I'm happy being alone. I get on just fine by myself." He glanced away, biting his bottom lip.

"Are you really though?" Taking Yuri's chin in between his thumb and forefinger, Victor turned his reddened face towards him and frowned. "I don't think you are." Shaking free from Victor, Yuri stepped back and shut the back of his cart, moving round to the other side.

"I'm fine! A-Anyways I should make my purchases and then head back now before it gets too dark." Clambering atop the front of the cart, he picked up the reigns of the horse that had been stood there patiently and glanced back down to Victor. He paused for a moment before sighing, rubbing his face. "You don't have anywhere to go, right? Well, I can't promise you anything like the life that you are probably used to but I can give you shelter and food. All I ask is that you help out with the chores around the farm."

Victor's eyes lit up, clapping his hands together at the same time. This would be easier than he though. The boy was inviting him to live with him so now he could get close to him and find out what made him tick. It would be easy to make him fall in love with someone. He would just encourage him, strongly, into talking to other people and perhaps he would be done sooner than he thought! Yes, that would be his plan! He was drawn from his delusions as Yuri's voice came into focus, him patting the cart behind him.

"...If that's okay with you? I'm sorry there's no room next to me but there's plenty in the cart. You can sit on a box, it'll be more comfortable than just on the floor and when we get back to the hut I'll set you up somewhere to sl-" His speech was interrupted, a female voice calling from across the plaza. He knew that voice and forgot immediately about his words to Victor, Yuko's cheery smiling appearing in no time at all next to the cart.

"Hey Yuri, who's your friend? I don't think we've met before." She smiled a heavenly smile and Victor held out his hand courteously.

"Charmed, I'm Victor. I will be staying with Yuri here for a little while. He's such a kind, generous man." He fluttered his eyelashes, smiling pleasantly and for Yuko it was as though the Gods themselves were smiling at her.

"A-Ah yes, it's lovely t-to meet you." She blushed furiously, thoroughly encapsulated by Victor presence, from the soft, smooth skin of his hand to the Adonis-like features of his face. "Yeah, Yuri's a really great guy. Make sure you look after him! He's live by himself for so long, you know." Yuri went to speak in retaliation however was beaten to it, a deeper voice booming at them all.

"Yuri!" Takeshi had appeared, carrying several sacks of miscellaneous grains and produce. "We didn't manage to sell all of our stock today. Here's a bag of millet for the pigs back home," he thrust a sack into the cart from his shoulder and from his other shoulder he threw a smaller bag, around half the size, "and here's some potatoes. No charge, of course. Think of it as a thanks for the figs." He was always taken aback at the kindness of the pair of them. Their produce, though different to his, sold just as well as Yuri's, the two often competing between customers each visit.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Well, we had best be on our way before night falls. The roads aren't great as they are during the day, it's almost impossible to see during the night." He gripped the reigns, smiling down at Yuko but frowning once he remembered her announcement that morning. "Thank you again. I will see you next month. Please take care of yourself, Yuko." And like he did every month, he parted ways with the two, heading back through the meandering streets of the town.

Though he had been stripped of his powers, Victor could sense that there was an unsettling feeling lingering over Yuri. It was clearly difficult to talk to the girl and with the news of marriage and children, it seemed to have affected him more than he would have liked. Victor was silent for most of the journey. He didn't speak when Yuri made several stops through town to pick up supplies nor did he speak when the sun set below the horizon. It was only when a small sob left Yuri's lips did he speak, feeling he had to intervene.

"Yuri, for what reason are you crying?" Immediately he was silent, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"I'm not." Sighing, Victor sat upright, stretching and turned to face Yuri's back, Yuri still facing the front.

"I heard you, don't lie to me. Is it about the girl?" There was a small silence before Yuri replied, a length sigh tumbling from his lips.

"It's nothing. Sometimes I think too much. I guess praying to the Gods for her happiness was a little too vague." Yuri smiled sadly, sniffing to himself. "Anyways, we're almost home, you can see where I live from here," he pointed in the direction of the mountain range. "When we get back I'll fix you up some food and some bedding and explain what's going to happen tomorrow. We need to be up early so we shall go to bed early."

Victor looked up, over Yuri's shoulder and, sure enough, in the distance there was a small, thatched roof, stone cottage near the base of the mountains. It was quaint but after looking around he found there to be no other dwellings nearby. Yuri really did live alone, with no one for company. He clutched his chest as a sharp pain emerged. What was this incessant feeling? He dismissed it and sat back down, frowning at the fact that there was something that was unknown to him.

It was no more than half an hour until they reached Yuri's house and, exhausted, Yuri unstrapped his horse, leading him back into the field to graze. Victor followed Yuri inside and in awe, wandered around peering at Yuri's curious arrangement.

"Your home is lovely." Victor perused, picking up one of a variety of small, stone ornaments to observe it further. "These are especially beautiful..."

"A-Ah please don't touch those." Victor flinched and thrust it back down atop the makeshift shelf, so hard that it knocked several of the others over. "No!" Yuri pushed Victor out the way and set about picking up all of the ones that he had knocked over. "Don't touch these."

"I-I'm sorry." From what he could tell, Yuri was a timid man, nervous and shy, but this anger was something unexpected. "I didn't mean to-"

"Just don't touch them..." Yuri turned away after setting them all back upright and sighed, pulling some vegetables from the basket next to his table. "Make yourself useful and cut these up." He dumped the food on the table and thrust a misshapen knife beside them.

"Yuri, I apologise if I offended you. They are really beautiful, I just wanted to look..." Yuri left the house without saying a word, returning momentarily with a pail of water from the pump outside.

"My father made them for me. They're all I have left of him, so please don't touch them again."

"Forgive me, I wasn't aware. I will be good from now on, I promise!" Victor smiled and Yuri couldn't help but smile, his heart not one for holding grudges.

Yuri watched as Victor picked up the knife, staring at the vegetables in front of him, cocking his head as he brought the knife down at a peculiar angle. Victor glanced up at Yuri and grinned, looking back down at his handiwork, Yuri just shaking his head.

"Have you never prepared food before? Like this..." He took the knife from Victor, shuffling in front of him and cut thinly and precisely. "Here, now you try." Victor attempted to cut just like Yuri did but again, chopped in rather ugly chunks. Yuri sighed. 'He must be from a rich family if he doesn't even know how to prepare food,' he thought as he set the water on a small fire to boil.

It wasn't long before Yuri was spooning a thick broth into two bowls, ripping the pair a chunk of stale bread to soak in the soup. Victor was quick to take a mouthful, half spitting the scalding liquid out as he burnt the inside of his mouth.

"H-Hot!" Yuri chuckled, blowing at his spoon before taking the mouthful. Victor watched as his lips encircled the spoon, his eyes closing momentarily, the dark eyelashes brushing against his rosy cheeks as he took the food in his mouth. Again, a pang in his chest. What was this incessant feeling that kept appearing at random times? He was really going to have to get this over and done with as soon as possible because it was annoying, if anything, to be distracted by such an unnecessary thing.

After allowing the soup to cool a little Victor ate hungrily. How satisfying it was to quench a mortal appetite, and with such delicious food at that. Yuri cleared the plates whilst Victor sat in a daze, contented with his meal and smiled.

"I do believe that the God's have blessed you with wonderfully fertile lands to produce crops that make such nice tasting food. It tastes better than back home." Yuri smiled and rummaged through his cupboard.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He pulled a blanket from the wooden interior and held it in his arms. "Well, I don't have much in the way of material, but you can sleep in front of the fire. At least then you will be warm through the night. We should sleep now. Tomorrow we will be feeding the animals first and then foraging for harvestable berries. We also need to head to the orchard to pluck the trees." 

"You can show me how to do that!" Victor smiled and Yuri just sighed. He wondered if it was going to be more trouble that it was worth to allow Victor to help him. "We sleep now, right?" Victor took the thin blanket from Yuri and wandered over to the fire. He dropped the cloth to the floor where he would be sleeping before slipping the material of his clothing over his shoulders, allowing it to also drop to the floor, the silky white sheets pooling at his feet. Yuri's eyes widened, seeing the outline of Victor's sculpted body with just the light from the fire dancing upon his skin. He bent over, picking up his outfit and folded it neatly, laying it aside him before sitting atop the rug, pulling the blanket over his naked body. "Thank you for tonight's meal. I hope that you have a good rest, Yuri."

"Y-Yes, goodnight Victor." Yuri blushed. They were both men. It was not as though he had never seen another man naked before, it was the provocative way in which he had undressed that bothered him. Undressing himself quite timidly, he clambered into his bed, pulling the covers over his tiny frame.

He fell asleep with thoughts of what tomorrow might bring and prayed to the Gods that tomorrow would be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello [victuri-onice.tumblr here](http://www.victuri-onice.tumblr.com)!  
> Sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter done but here it is, I hope that you enjoyed reading~  
> As always, I appreciate ANY kind of feedback, whether it be kudos, comments, shares etc.  
> Please let me know if you liked/didn't like it or if there's anything I could improve on.  
> Until next chapter!~


End file.
